Something sweet
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog foreve
Summary: When Amy tries making something sweet for Sonic. When Sonic begins to be mean to her, things get out of hand for the two hedgehogs. But in the end, he gets something sweet...in more ways than one. Read & Review!


Something sweet

Neon: Hey everyone! This story is about Sonic being mean to Amy when she's trying to do something nice for him. Sonic and Amy get into a fight, but in the end sonic gets a sweet, in more ways in one…Shadow! Do the thingy!

Shadow: What thingy?

Neon: The Thingy!

Shadow: The disclaimer?

Neon: Whatever floats your colony ark Shadow! Just do it!

Shadow: she does not own any sonic related characters or me

Neon: Thanks you Shadow! Enjoy reading!

An eight year old blue furry, Sonic the hedgehog, ran through the forest running a little slower than he normally does. He was planning to stay at home and play video games all day, but his four year old fox friend, Tails, forced him out of their little house to go visit one of their close friends. He tried going to everyone else, but she was the only one that was available. Knuckles was guarding the master emerald as always, was like his mom, and Cream was too young to understand anything, so it only left _her_.

It's not that he didn't like her. It's just that every time he was around her she always gave him awkward feelings in his chest and stomach. And that scared him to no end. Like an evil witch casting a spell on her hostage. Only the witch looked like a fairy and she wasn't evil, only confusing.

Sonic stopped at a little green house in the middle of the forest. The blue blur walked up to the door. He noticed the door was slightly opened and there were noises coming fro inside. Sonic went into defense mode and walked into the house.

"Amy, are you there? It's Sonic!?" He called out.

There was a bang and a yelp coming from the kitchen, then there was a thud sound. Sonic raced to the kitchen to see young Amy Rose on the floor covered in cake mix all over and splattered eggs on top of her head, dripping over her face.

The sight made the blue male burst into laughs. "Oh my god! You look so ridiculous! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The pink rosette looked at the speedster before bursting out in tears and giving a loud wail. "WHAAAAAAAA!"

Sonic immediately stopped laughing and looked at the sukura girl on the floor. He went over to her, but that just made it worse. "Look Amy, it was just a little humor."

"NO! I try to bake a surprise cake for you for hours on end. And in return, I get covered in cake mix and eggs, get my hair messed up, get my new out fit ruined, and get laughed in the face and made fun of from the one guy I have ever liked in my whole life!"

Sonic looked at her outfit and hair. Under the eggs, her hair was wrapped up in a small bun; her outfit was a dark purple shirt with one of the shoulders hanging out, a black mini skirt, and fluffy purple boots that reached up to her knees.

He sighed and walked up to her. Sonic took the eggs out of her hair. Amy opened her eyes, revealing two dark jade green orbs, and tears making them sparkle. Sonic gulped.

There goes that feeling again. He thought.

"Rosy…" Sonic said quietly. "I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. You were trying to do something nice for me, but I was mean to you in return. I'm sorry."

Sonic bowed his head. Suddenly he felt something warm on his cheek, just as he noticed it, it was gone. Sonic blinked rapidly and saw Amy smiling.

"It's okay Sonic. I can't be Rosy the rascal if I stay mad at you." Amy stood up. Sonic placed his hand to his right cheek.

_Did she just…?_

A bright scarlet blush exploded on his face. "Uhhh…" He was a little speechless at the stunt she just did.

"I can still bake you something if you want, just not cake." Sonic looked at her for a moment.

"How about we make brownies?" Amy nodded at him. Sonic went up to her and wiped some cake mix off her face and tasted it. "Hmm, sweet." Amy blushed bright red and smiled.

"You like it huh?" Sonic nodded at her. Amy went to the bowl with the remaining mix in it, and poured it on Sonic.

"Hey!"

Amy giggled. "It's only fair."

Sonic sighed but then smiled. "Oh well..."

The pink hedgehog went up to Sonic and licked his cheek. She giggled at the expression on his face. "Your right, this is sweet."

A few seconds later they were laughing and started making brownies.

End!


End file.
